


I can show you the world

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, ladrien, pre-reveal, they're cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: “Would you like to come in?” Adrien invited.“Actually,” Ladybug took his offered hand and used it to tug him close to her. “I have a better idea. How about you come with me?”
Relationships: Ladybug/Adrien Agreste
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I can show you the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caynaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caynaise/gifts).



> ♡♡♡

The stars were beautiful that night. Adrien stood at his window, the glass cool against his hand, watching as they glittered and sparkled above the city almost mesmerizingly. His homework lay on his desk, long forgotten in favour of staring out at the night sky. 

He had almost considered transforming and heading out but had decided against it. It wasn’t likely that Ladybug would be out anyway since it wasn’t one of their usual patrol nights. At least in his room, he had Plagg’s company, even if his kwami was currently snoozing in his scarf. 

Adrien was almost starting to get a bit sleepy himself and was thinking about heading to bed when a red blur flashed past his window briefly and his heart jumped in his chest. Ladybug!

Suddenly wide awake, he threw his window wide open for her. She landed on the rooftop across from him, then, upon seeing him there, swung down to hang from her yoyo in front of him. 

“Hey.” He said breathlessly, unable to stop the smile, the same smile that  _ always _ came whenever he saw her, from spreading across his face. 

“Hi.” She gave a little wave. 

Adrien rested his elbows on the windowsill and leaned towards her. “So, tell me, what is our local heroine doing out so late? Saving Paris?”

“Just visiting my boyfriend, actually.” She said, grinning, a tiny laugh escaping her like she still couldn’t quite believe it, even though they had been officially dating for a while. He still couldn’t quite believe it himself. The fact that Ladybug liked  _ him, _ and wanted to go out with  _ him  _ was just…  _ wow _ . He was never going to call himself unlucky again, that was for certain. 

“Oh, really?” Adrien fought away his own lovestruck grin in order to raise a brow in casual curiosity. “Your boyfriend, huh?”

“Mhm, you might’ve heard of him?” Ladybug leaned closer and lowered her voice to a whisper. “Adrien Agreste is his name.”

“I might have.” He shrugged and they both giggled. 

It was only then, as their breaths brushed across each other's faces as they laughed, that Adrien realised how close they had become. Ladybug’s eyes flickered briefly to his lips, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she pulled back a bit. “Um, so…”

“Would you like to come in?” He invited, stepping out of the way and holding out a hand to help her in. 

“Actually,” Ladybug took his offered hand and used it to tug him close to her. “I have a better idea. How about you come with me?”

“Okay.” He breathed, wrapping his arms around her tightly, and she grinned.

“Hold on.” Was the only warning he got before she was swinging away. 

The cold wind stung his face as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop and the city sparkled below them. After what seemed like no time at all, Ladybug stopped on an inconspicuous rooftop and reluctantly set him down.

He kept an arm around her until they were sitting on the edge of the building, then took a hold of her hand instead as she leant against his shoulder. His thumb traced gentle circles against her knuckles. “It’s beautiful up here.” He murmured, and she hummed in agreement. 

“This is my favourite spot to come when I just want to sit and look at the stars.” She told him. “I thought you might like it.”

“I love it.”

It fell silent for a while as they sat, soaking up each other’s warmth and staring up at the mesmerising night sky. 

It wasn’t long, though, despite his scarf and Ladybug pressed against his arm, that the cold started to get to him and he shivered. 

“Are you cold?” Ladybug murmured, peering up at his face in concern. “I can go get a blanket or something if you are.”

Adrien pressed closer to her side and shook his head. “As long as I’m with you, Lovebug, it’s never cold.”

She giggled. “That doesn’t make any sense. You’re still shivering, I’m going to get a blanket.”

She went to stand, but he grabbed her hand. “Wait, I have a better idea.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm.” Adrien tugged her to her feet then pulled her close to him. One hand settled gently on her waist and the other stayed entwined with hers. “Dance with me?”

“Okay.” She whispered, and looped her arm around his neck as he started to slowly sway. 

And then they were dancing. They swirled around the rooftop until they were breathless, and the stars were spinning above them. They tripped and stumbled over their own feet, giggling as they tried to go faster and faster, until they were not so much dancing as they were just spinning in dizzying circles. 

Eventually, their legs gave out and they laughingly tumbled to the ground, where they lay side by side, catching their breaths as they stared up at the sky. Adrien reached out and rested his hand on top of hers. 

After a while, Ladybug rolled over onto her elbows to hover over Adrien. Her hair, which had somehow fallen out while they were dancing, brushed against his face with every breath. He smiled at her ever so softly and she felt her heart flutter. No matter how many times times he looked at her like that, like she was his entire world, she still melted into a pile of goo.

He lifted his hand and gently ran his fingers across her cheek, his eyes watching hers. “I love you.” He found himself whispering, relishing in the way the flush spread across her face under her mask. 

She leaned a little closer and smiled down at him. “I love you, too.” She replied, and let her head dip down just enough to kiss him softly. 

When they pulled away with little breathless giggles, she lay back down against the rooftop, snuggled against his side. He turned his head to look at her and she caught the reflection of the sky in his eyes. The stars really were beautiful that night. 


End file.
